herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun (in Chinese: 趙雲), also known as The Dragon of Changshan, is a character and one of the major protagonists in the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and its multiple adaptations. He is a former servant of Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao and one of the most loyal generals of Shu under the warlord Liu Bei. He has been lauded his bravery at Han River. Dynasty Warriors incarnation of Zhao Yun has been used as the mascot character and can be considered to be the main protagonist of the series. The said novel and adaptations from it would often show Zhao Yun to be a mighty warrior that was possessed powerful combat skills. History Serving Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei Zhao Yun born in Changshan, Zhengding, his early years in the military who while originally was a servant of Gongsun Zan, as well as he later becomes a vassal of Liu Bei. After his elder brother's death, Zhao Yun has would leave Liu Bei and returned to Gongsun Zan, that Liu Bei was holding Zhao Yun's hand while bidding him farewell. However, in later that year, Zhao Yun would has once again to meet Liu Bei, which his hard work an dedication eventually distinguished him from the ranks to the point where he was made one of Liu Bei's personal subordinates. Retreat Across Jingzhou Eventually, Liu Bei was forced to leave the service of his commander, Yuan Shao. General Cao Cao, Liu Bei's previous rival officer under Yuan Shao that was took the opportunity to pursue Liu Bei and his most peoples. During the Battle of Changban, Liu Bei was known on the running from, Cao Cao's massive army. When Liu Bei had be left so suddenly he has forced to abandoned his family and flee with his closest retainers. While passing through Jingzhou, Zhao Yun must broke off from the army that go back to retrieve Liu Bei's wife, Lady Gan and their son, Liu Shan. For his efforts, Zhao Yun was promoted to General. This action is one of Zhao Yun's most lawded in the history and subsequently, adaptations of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms stories. Establishing Shu While Liu Bei went to recruit his old mentor, Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang has would be accept the recruitment, and that Zhao Yun has often worked with Liu Bei's sworn brother, Zhang Fei was surely to help Zhuge Liang win territory for Shu. Actually, Zhao Yun in particular focused on the western territories, such as the Battle of Mount Dingjun. During the Battle of Mount Dingjun, while Huang Zhong was attacked pressed an attack to destroy Cao Cao's food supply. However, Zhao Yun has would be return from a scouting missing to find that Huang Zhong is gone. When his comrade but does not return, Zhao Yun was rallied a detachment to check on Huang Zhong. They would find themselves that surrounded by Cao Cao's forces, though Zhao Yun was initially charged through enemy lines, soon after he was eventually had to retreat back to his base to tend to the massive casualties his attempted rescue had caused. However, Cao Cao's forces has be pursued but stopped at the gates of the camp thanks to a bluff by Zhuge Liang. The open gates with no signs of guards that was instantly suspicious to Cao Cao and that as well as he choose to retreat rather than walk into the any traps waiting for him. The situation was actually a ploy from Zhuge Liang, while Shu had few soldiers was left, but rather than put up a fight, that Liu Bei's old mentor had made conquering them seem too easy to be true. Soon after, but thanks to Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun was able to save the most of his soldiers but still reported with heavy heart that his colleague old colleague, it was show Huang Zhong had to be left that behind. When Liu Bei has venerated Huang Zhong, to made Zhuge Liang his regent for tactics and promoted Zhao Yun for his bravery that was try to save Huang Zhong and his wisdom to retreat, but rather than sacrifice the remaining troops for blind honor. Turning Point of Shu However, in the Battle of Yiling/Xiaoting, Liu Bei was would be avenge to his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death, that he went to put down Wu commander Sun Quan. Though the rest of Shu were eager for the victory, Zhao Yun was expressed distaste for the battle and to remained in Jiāngzhōu. Actually, the battle was became a slaughtering-ground for Shu's forces and as a result, Zhao Yun was said he can already preserved an army by avoiding the conflict. After Liu Bei's death, while has succeeded by his son, as well as Shu was continued to be lead by Zhuge Liang, who has promoted Zhao Yun to "General who Guards the East". During the Battle of Tianshui, Zhao Yun was distracted Cao Cao's forces while Zhuge Liang went on an expedition across Mount Qi. From the starting in the battle, however, Zhao Yun has could to see the invasion that was going to fail was against them and eventually issued the order for retreat to preserve the Shu forces. It is no matter soon Zhao Yun was surely personally guarded the army's flank during the retreat. Zhao Yun's detachment but didn't lose many war supplies and were is able to re-distribute the resources to other the units. Though Zhuge Liang is offered to reward Zhao Yun, but he can declined since it was still that defeat, and soon willingly accepted he was demotion. Death Later that year, Zhao Yun died of illness, that was succeeded by his son, Zhao Tong. After his death, he was posthumously honoured as "Marquis Shunping". Trivia *Zhao Yun's moves in the game are reach attacks, this is based on the stories that was depect him as able to wade through many crowds of enemies. *Zhao Yun is outlived all the other Tiger Generals. *In Chinese folktale, Zhao Yun had never been wounded in the battle before so there were no scars on his body. One day, while he was known to taking a bath, as well as his wife pricked him with a sewing needle out of mischief. However, Zhao Yun has began to bleed profusely and that eventually died of shock. *Zhao Yun's Samurai Warriors counterpart is Yukimura Sanada. *Zhao Yun is the poster boy and one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. *In the first Warriors Orochi game, Zhao Yun is captured by Orochi's forces and held prisoner in Ueda Castle. He was rescued by Zuo Ci, Yoshihiro Shimazu, and Xingcai. *In the historical paths of Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8'', Zhao Yun disappears after Shu's storyline to coincide with his historical death. *In ''Dynasty Warriors 8 and 9'', Zhao Yun was lives long enough to fight at Wuzhang Plains, but does not appears in others later storylines. *Zhao Yun is one of the main protagonists in ''Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers, He is Lei Bin's childhood friend. *In the 2008 film Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon, Zhao Yun serves as the titular main protagonist of the film. He is an ally of Luo Pingan and Cao Ying's rival and archenemy. Zhao Yun was betrayed by them and that also died in the final battle. *Zhao Yun is one of the playable characters in the Knights of Valour video game series. *In the Hong Kong comic The Ravages of Time, Zhao Yun was called Liaoyuan Huo and Zhao Huo, is a assassin who was known as the young leader of the Crippled Legion and a friend to the Sima clan's young head, Sima Yi. *Zhao Yun is one of the eight characters to receive a Deification mode in Warriors Orochi 4. His form is based from Apollo, the Greek god of the sun and god-protector of evil, which suits him for being the protector of Shu. While his deified Unique Magic it was shows him generating light from the sky which rain down on his enemies. *Despite being a main protagonist in the Dynasty Warriors games, Zhao Yun does not appears in the live-action film based on video game series of the same name. External links *Zhao Yun in Koei Wiki Navigation Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Dragons Category:Charismatic Category:Casanova Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Posthumous Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Scapegoat Category:Honest Category:Empowered Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Parents Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Mascots Category:Speedsters Category:Historical Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Elderly Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Retired Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Betrayed Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Goal Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Athletic Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Families Category:Straight man Category:Patriots Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Classic Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Normal Badass Category:Predecessor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Officials Category:War Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Destructive Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Supporters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Victims Category:Heartbroken Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Childhood friends Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Crush Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Loner Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Inconclusive Category:Independent Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Monster Slayers Category:Benefactors Category:Law Enforcers Category:Mentor Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Self Hating Category:Heroes from the past Category:Male Damsels Category:Byronic Category:Stalkers Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Chi Masters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Disabled Category:Street Urchins Category:Leaders Category:Political Category:Paragon Category:Master Combatants Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Archenemy Category:Orphans Category:Legacy Category:Poor Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rogues Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Guardians Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Forgivers Category:Advocates Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Magic Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wayward Heroes Category:The Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Armored Category:Nemesis Category:Feminists Category:Reactionary Category:Anti-Communists Category:Assistants Category:Bosses Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Masters Category:Master of a Villain Category:Knights Category:Villain's Lover Category:Symbolic Category:Unwanted